Heart and Greed
Heart and Greed is an American modern and family television soap drama series produced by Cyrus Uy that set to premiere on Disney Drama sometime during Spring 2019. Cast The Smith’s family *Ben Savage as Dan Smith *Danielle Fishel as Louise *Zendaya as Susan (Main villain) *Christian Simpson as Moses *Ariana Grande as Michelle *Peyton Meyer as Lewis (Villain) *Jincz as Tavia *Cameron Boyce as Vincent *Ross Lynch as Jack *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Christina The Jones’s family (in-laws) *Dylan Playfair as David *Cyrus Uy as Henry (Main villain) *Rowan Blanchard as Linda The Miller’s *Keegan Connor Tracy as Tracy (Villain) *David Henrie as John (Villain) *Dianne Doan as Diana (Villain) *Brenna D’Amico as Margaret (Villain) Others *John DeLuca as Alfred *Mollee Gray as Julia * Plot Dan Smith owns a department store. He is married to Louise and also has a second wife called Susan. He has 4 children: Moses, Vincent, Christina through Louise, and Jack through Susan. His wife Louise had cancer and did not expect to survive and wanted Dan to be happy with another woman so Louise wanted Susan to take care of him after she died, but fortunately she recovered. Susan thinking that she has no power in the family because she has no true status becomes a woman stirring a range of petty acts that tend to haunt her in full circles. She seeks the family fortune and in order to do that she causes trouble in the family. Louise pulled the family back together and turned their frowns into smiles. However, Louise becomes extremely frustrated and angry at Susan and expels her from the house, and this lead into Louise 's cancer resurface. On her deathbed Susan comes to beg for forgiveness for her past actions, she is unable to speak but she finally mutters a few words only audible to the ears of Jack. Jack, however, lies to everybody and says that Louise said that Susan is forgiven. The incentive of this is because Jack's mother has put much pressure on him to secure her a position in the family again. It seems like a peaceful family, but Susan starts planning evil ideas with Henry and together they cause a lot of trouble in the family. They plotted for years to find a means to take the family fortune and even created public false accusations about her own family in the media. Susan formed her own support group from the worst family members and in-laws to help plot against the Smith’s household to gain their family fortune. After much careful planning and even going as far as contaminating public opinion about the Smith family, she drove Dan into severe illness and eventually death from stroke. Susan and Henry begin a long war against the Smith family in an attempt to invalidate the family will to take the family fortune for their own as a way to punish the Smith family's "mistreatment" towards her. The family is in mayhem for once and they have only one person who can help them, a lawyer, Linda Chung, who is also an excellent friend of Moses and Christina. Taglines Season 1: All Is Fair In Love and War Trivia *In an interview, Christian Simpson said that “this drama is filled with the typical betrayals, affairs, manipulations, and a bitch slap or two. It is like the modern drama of “Deep In The Realm Of Conscience”. *This series is Disney Drama’s first soap drama.